What People Do For Love
by OneWeirdMoNkEy
Summary: S+S one shot fic!!! Please read!!!!! Rated PG13 for mature audiences. If you read this you must REVIEW!!! PURE S+S MUSH!


Why hello there again people! I decided to take a little break with my series and tell you this magnificant story my friend told me today. Now this story has nothing to do with the plot of CardCaptor Sakura or anything! I just used the characters because as my friend was telling me this story, I just imagined Sakura and Li in it and it was just perfect! Please take time to read this story...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: What People Do For Love  
Parody by: OneWeirdMoNkEy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or the plot of this story. This is just a parody. Please do not sue me.  
  
WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! The sound of a whip being used could be heard miles away. The girl screamed in pain as the belt hit her red skin one more time. Tears came flowing down her emerald eyes. Her aurburn hair covered her face that was red from the horrible slaps she received from her step mom. She looked up and found her step mom staring at her with an evil look on her face. Her step mom looked down at her, making the girl think she was unworthy of her attention. She spoke with a loud tone. "Next time if you ignore me, you'll get twice as much! GOT THAT SAKURA?!"  
Sakura looked up at her with her tears blocking her vision. She nodded. "Y... Ye.. Yes.. Step mom..."  
Then her mom walked away, like nothing ever happened. Sakura sat there with tear stains on her cheeks. The thirteen year old got up and started walking to her room which was filled with nothing but a bed, a study desk, and a dresser. Her mom didn't like her room to be cluttered. She fell on her hard bed and started to unleash her new bach of tears. Her white pillow was stained from all the tears she let go before.   
To the side was her dad's picture at his own wedding, when her married that... that.... woman. *Dad... Why did you merry her??* She looked at the woman in the white silk gown. Her dark blue hair flowed down all the way to her waist. She looked very beautiful that day. Sakura thought she was nice. But that mask was to only cover up her devilish personality. But one thing that was most awkward about her were her eyes. Her eyes, they were different from anyone else's. When she was happy, her eyes seemed the color of pure silver, giving you a warm feeling inside that can only be given by her. But when she got anger, her warm filling eyes turn into knives of death that can pierce your heart with one glare. How Sakura hated that death glare of hers. She kept thinking *She'll kill me one day...*  
Sakura couldn't take it no more. All those painful memories filled inside her head were giving her a head ache. She wanted to get away. So she decided to do one thing. Take a walk. She dressed in blue flares and a big sweater to cover up her bruises on her body. She took one quick look in the mirror to see if the redness in her face was gone. It was. So she climbed out of her window and walked off.  
  
~*Walking...*~  
  
Sakura kicked the stone again but then it ran into the street. She just ignored it and walked on. Soon she felt a firm hand wrap around her small wrist and pulled her into the dark alley. The figure quickly covered her mouth very tightly so no one could hear her scream. Sakura was frightened. She turned slightly to see the man's face. What she saw were eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. The amber color made him look tranquil inside. His messy brown hair fell over his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened. *Hey... This guy is kind of cute...* But her mind suddenly changed back to the main point. She was being robbed. She didn't know what to do. She had never experienced any of this before. But she decided to do one thing. She kicked him in the nuts.  
They 15 year old boy moan in pain as he fell to the floor. Sakura started to run off but then she thought of something. *If he tried to rob me then he might need money...* She ran back to him and dropped $10 dollars on the floor for him. She then broke into a fast sprint.  
He opened his eyes to see Sakura running away and then he found the $10 dollars. He looked at it with confusion. *Why did she give me $10?* He got up and started to run after her.  
  
~*Sakura's House*~  
  
She climbed back into her room before her mom knocked on the door. "Sakura! Go to sleep now!" Her mom said in a harsh tone. "Yes step mother" she replied in a small voice and she went over and turned off her lamp. But she didn't go into bed. She went near the door and put her ear next to it. She heard foot steps walking to the master bedroom and then a door opened then shut. She let out a great big sigh of relief then she turned around.  
To her suprise she found the same messy brown haired boy that robbed her. He held out the $10 in front of her. She looked at it. Then at him. "Take it..." he said with a mellow voice.  
Sakura looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "Don't you need it?"  
"No not really..."  
"Then why did you rob me?!"  
"I didn't rob you"  
"Oh then why did you kidnap me?"  
"I only wanted to talk to you. I was running away."  
"Really? Running away? From what?" *I should run away too...*  
"Family problems... I don't really want to talk about it..."  
"Oh okay..." *Like me...*  
Both of them looked at the floor, not knowing what else to say. "Well I guess I should be going."  
She stepped forward and her hand was out. "Where are you going?"  
"I don't know"  
"Please stay here. It's for the best."  
"No I can't..."  
"Yes you can... PLEASE?!" She looked at him with those big emerald she owned. He looked at her. With a great big sigh he finally gave up. "Fine..."  
She smiled at him. This was the first time she smiled on months. The smile on her face made the boy smile too. "Okay!! By the way... What's your name?"  
"Syaoran... And your is..."  
"Sakura..." They shook hands. But they didn't let go. They just kept staring into each other's eyes in the night. Soon Syaoran snapped out of his daydream and walked over to her mirror. He then turned around. "So where do I sleep?"  
She pondered for a moment. "You can sleep on the bed... I'll sleep on the floor."  
He thought for a moment. "But isn't the floor..."  
"No. You get the bed, I get the floor."  
"Okay..."  
She walked over but soon she fell over. Syaoran caught her before she could hit the floor. He looked at her with concern. "Sakura?! What's wrong?" She was breathing very heavily. She looked up at him and gave a little smile. "Don't worry I'm okay. I just have this little heart problem that's all. Don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
~*Middle Of The Night*~  
  
Syaoran just could not sleep. The thuds that he kept hearing were annoying him and he could just not go to sleep with those thud noises. He knew it was Sakura who was doing the thudding noise. She turned over how many times just to get the right position. But usually five minutes later she would role over again making the thudding noise.  
He looked down to see Sakura wide awake. She looked back up at him. He shook his head in disappointment. "Your probably very uncomfortable down there. Right?"  
"Nonsense..."  
"Yeah sure. I know this bed is very small and everything but I know it could fit the both of us."  
She was surprised on what he said but then agreed. She didn't really want to sleep on the hard floor. At least the bed was a little softer.  
  
~*Morning*~  
  
Syaoran fluttered his eyes opened. He looked to his right to find Sakura snuggled up near him. He blushed. *She's so beautiful...* The sun shined on her face. He looked at her face with a smile and then pushed her soft hair back behind her ear to get a better look at her face. She smiled, still sleeping. Soon he looked down at her body. Her shirt was half way up and she was wearing shorts. He saw bruises and scars all over her back and her legs.  
He could feel the pain from every bruise he looked at. *Why... Why her? Why does this beautiful girl have to live a nasty life?* He was about to touch it when she stirred. He drew his hand back.  
Sakura opened her eyes to find Syaoran looking at her bruises. She got up immediatly and looked at Syaoran on suprised. Syaoran looked at her with worry written all over. Soon Sakura heard foot steps coming near her door. She got hysterical. She took Syaoran's hand. "Hurry! Get out of here! Climb out of this window and onto the tree and leave! Please go now!"  
Syaoran did was he was told. As soon as got out of Sakura's room she closed the blinds half way. But Syaoran did not leave, he stayed on the tree. He was curious on what made Sakura so scared.  
  
The door flung open to Sakura's room. Her step mom soon came walking it with anger running through her veins. "Sakura!! Didn't I tell you to clean the house before I got home!!?? I told you we have guest coming to our house!! But you just have to be such a little brat and disobey me don't you?!" Sakura was about to speak when a hand was whipped across her face. Her mom started to beat her.  
  
Syaoran stared at the horrible sight. Syaoran could feel every swing and every punch her step mom gave. He just couldn't take it anymore. He ran into the room and flung his arms around Sakura for protection. Sakura opened her eyes in amazement to see Syaoran protecting her. She blushed.  
"Who are you?!!" Sakura's step mother screamed. She was angry to see a boy inside her daughter's room.  
"Don't you dare touch her..." he said in a husky tone. His glare made her step mom have a chill down her spine.  
She soon glared at Sakura. "Wait til you father hears about this Sakura!"  
"Don't touch her" Syaoran repeated again while he brought Sakura closer to her.  
"What are you going to do about it you little street bum?!"  
"I'll have my dad fire you." he simply said.  
She laughed "Oh yeah?!! Who's your dad?!"  
"He's the man downstairs waiting for you."  
"Yeah right!"  
"You wanna bet?!!"  
"Fine go on ahead!"  
  
Syaoran made his way downstairs to find his father (Step father. Syaoran just likes to call him father.) He saw him waiting on the couch. "Dad..."  
His dad turned around. His ocean blue eyes widen. "Syaoran!! Your mother and I were worried sick about you."  
"Dad... I..."  
  
Sakura and her step mom watched them as they argued over something. Her step mom was beginning to worry. *He really is his son...* She bit her lower lip, worrying what Syaoran would say about her.  
  
"Dad you should thank these people for giving me a place to stay."  
"Ah yes I should... Mrs. Kinomoto, I'm giving you a raise."  
Her step mom was ecstatic. "REALLY?!! Oh thank you Sir!! Thank you very much!"  
"Your welcome Mrs. Kinomoto. C'mon Syaoran. Let's be on our way."  
"Dad could you give me just 1 hour?"  
"Syaoran I said..."  
"Please father! 1 hour?!!"  
"Fine son... See you later"  
  
Syaoran turned towards Mrs. Kinomoto. He had an evil glare on his face. "See what I can do. I give you a raise just like that but I could also get you fired just like that" He snapped his fingers. Mrs. Kinomoto jumped when he snapped. The fact of loosing her job that fast made her tremble. She loved her job. It was the only job she could get.  
  
Syaoran took Sakura's hand and looked at Mrs. Kinomoto. "Mrs. Kinomoto, can I show Sakura something for a little bit. I'll have her back in an hour."  
She thought. *If those 2 get married, I can get another raise and I'll have lots of money!* she showed an evil grin. She walked away and said, "Sure go ahead GO GO GO!!"  
  
~*At a beach*~  
  
Syaoran walked on the sandy beach with Sakura. They soon sat down on the very warm sand. Sakura closed her eyes to smell the aroma of the ocean. It filled her with calmness and it soothed her so much. Syaoran looked at her. He soon felt a stone over his hand. He picked it up and through it across the water. It skipped 3 times before diving into the water. "Perfect..." he whispered.  
"What?" she opened her eyes and stared at Syaoran  
"Nothing. Hey Sakura, Do you trust me..." He asked as he took out a pocket knife.  
She held her breath. "Uh... yeah why..."  
"Would you like to be my brother?"  
"Um... sure..."  
"Good now turn around."  
But Syaoran really meant 'would you like to be my wife' His father told him if you carve your initials into a girl's shoulder and she does the same with your shoulder, then you two will one day be married.  
She turned around. Then on her shoulder she felt a cold stiff sharp object pierce into her skin. She about to scream but Syaoran shushed her be running his hand up and down her arm. For some strange reason it soothed her. She liked the feeling of Syaoran rubbing her arm for comfort. He was finished. She looked on her shoulder to find a 'SL' carved into her shoulder. She looked at him. "What did you do?"  
"Something... Now..." He took off his shirt. "You carve your initials into my right shoulder." She trembled. She didn't want to hurt the man she secretly started to love.  
"But.. Won't you..."  
"Please Sakura... Do it..."  
She did. Soon she was finished Syaoran looked at it. It said 'SK'. He smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you Sakura..." His amber eyes seemed to glow with warmth as he looked at Sakura. Sakura blushed a pinkish color. "Your welcome Syaoran."  
  
~*Months later*~  
  
Syaoran's family hasn't been going well. His dad made him mad every single day and he put too much pressure on Syaoran to try and find a job that would suit him. He wanted to get away from it all. But he wanted to do it with Sakura. So he made a plan to runaway to his hometown, Hong Kong, China with Sakura. His friend, Eriol, would meet him at the pier so they could set sail for China.  
  
Syaoran ran to Sakura's house but he didn't expect to see guards around Sakura's house. The guards saw Syaoran and he recognized those were his dad's guards. He started to run straight to the pier but he wanted to run back to get Sakura. Tears were starting to form inside his amber eyes from thinking what kind of life he would live without his beloved. He soon saw his friend Eriol telling him to hurry up because the guards were right behind him. Syaoran jumped on the boat and Eriol cut the rope. Soon the boat started to float away. The guards tried to jump in the boat but it was too late. Eriol jumped for joy but Syaoran was leaning against the wall crying his heart out for... "Sakura............"  
  
~*6 years later*~  
  
Sakura is 19 and Syaoran is 21. Sakura still lives in Japan while Syaoran is living in Hong Kong. Sakura's step mom starting beating her again. But Sakura decided that it was time for her to leave this hellish place and go to Hong Kong to find her beloved Syaoran. So she faked her death. She'd been saving up money to runaway to Hong Kong. So one night she gathered her things and left for the airport.  
  
When she got to Hong Kong she phoned her aunt who lived there if she could stay with her. She was thrilled that her niece was staying with her.  
After she unpacked her things she went out to go find a job. She walked around to see this tiny cafe over in this shopping center in the corner. There was a sign that said help wanted. She walked in and applied for the job. Of course, she got it.  
  
~*Next day*~  
  
She was working in the cafe when a group of gang members walked inside. Sakura looked at them. She started to tremble. *What if these guys try to pick up on me?*  
But some special guy caught her eye. He seemed to be the leader of the whole gang. He had all these girls around him anyways. The man was tall and had a built up body. His messy brown hair covered his eyes. *His eyes.... amber color... That always seemed to soothe me... Like now. Thats him!!! That's Syaoran!!!* Syaoran looked at Sakura. His amber eyes widened. "Hey that's SAKURA!!" She looked at him. She was about to go up to him when she heard one of his guys talking to him. "Dude forget Sakura!!  
One of the girls looked at Syaoran. "Yeah Syaoran... Get over her..."  
Eriol then stepped in. "Syaoran, you know she's dead okay? It even says she's dead right here in the newspaper!"  
Sakura didn't want to hear the rest. She was so upset that Syaoran might really get over her. She soon looked at the floor to find a flyer that says 'RECRUITING MEMBERS FOR FIRE WOLVES' (I knoe its a dorky name!) It just so happened that this was Syaoran's gang. She turned over to see one of her new friends, Tomoyo.  
"Hey Tomoyo... Do you know how I could get in Fire Wolves?"  
"SAKURA?!! are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes Tomoyo... It's for Syaoran."  
"The things you do for love Sakura..." she said as she shook her head in disappiontment.  
  
~*Afternoon*~  
  
Sakura was walking near the gang. She dressed in baggy pants and a long shirt. She put up her hair in a beanie. Syaoran noticed her and walked up to her. *Hey... Thats... No that can't be...* "What's your name?"  
*Remember your not Sakura...* "Ueki"  
"Okay... You know the drill right?"  
"Yeah I do..."  
"Okay let's get started..."  
  
Soon Sakura felt Syaoran punch her in the back and more punches impacted her body. She had to go through this for 5 minutes. Syaoran didn't know that he was beating up the girl that he secretly promised he would protect her until the day he dies. After five minutes Syaoran looked at Sakura... "Are you alright Ueki?"  
Sakura was having her heartattacks again. She breathed heavily. Soon everyone crowded around her. "Don't worry I'm fine."  
"Sorry we didn't mean to beat you up that hard..."  
"It's okay... I'm fine... Really..." she said while getting her last long breath in.  
"Well, Ueki welcome to the group!" Sakura smiled at him. But soon she fainted.  
  
~*At Syaoran's*~  
  
Sakura woke up to the clinging sound of wind chimes. She looked around to find she was in a room and in the room was Syaoran. Syaoran looked at her. He smiled. "So Ueki, your finally awake... Sorry for the trouble back there..."  
"It's okay... Hey do you think I can take a shower?"  
"Yeah bathroom's over there."  
  
15 minutes has passed and Syaoran thought that Sakura got out of the shower already. He went in because he needed to use the bathroom but Sakura was still in there. She was changing. When he walked in and he found a girl with aurburn hair with baggy jeans on and a bra on and on the back of her right shoulder was the scar of 'SL'. Sakura turned around and screamed as loud as she could. She closed the bathroom door and put on a shirt. She opened it again to see Syaoran looking at her with a bright smile on his face.   
*Sakura.......... It's you....*  
"Hi Syaoran" she simply said and waved her hand a little.  
He was so happy that he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
~*Next Month*~  
  
It's been a month now that she's been living in Hong Kong. She loved it here. Especially because she got to spend every living minute with Syaoran. She was sleeping in one day when the phone was ringing. She picked it up. "Hello..." she said in a sleepy tone.  
"Hello is this Sakura Kinomoto?"  
"Yes who's this?"  
"This is the hospital Ms. Kinomoto. Your boyfriend was involved in a fight. We need you here immediatly. He wants to see you as fast as you can get here."  
Sakura eyes widened. "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
~*At the Hospital*~  
  
"He needs a new liver...."  
"I know I know... But where can we get it?"  
Sakura could hear the two doctor conversing over Syaoran. Syaoran's liver was badly damaged. Someone stabbed his liver and now he needs a new one or he'll die. Sakura thought and thought. But she only came up with one solution.  
"I'll give mine..." she spoke firmly.  
Both doctors look at her. "Sakura.. I told you..." spoke one doctor "If you give your liver away, you'll die because of your heart disease."  
"I don't care!" Sakura screamed. "Let me do this!! For him please!!"  
The doctors pondered. They looked at her. Sakura's emerald eyes were unleashing tears of sadness. "Alright, come with us."  
  
~*At the beach*~  
  
Syaoran walked with Sakura along the shores. Syaoran knew Sakura was going to die soon so he thought he should tell her. "Sakura... Remember in Japan when I took you to the beach and I skipped that rock and it skipped 3 times?"  
"Yeah... Syaoran.." Sakura was getting tired and her eyes were getting heavy but Syaoran didn't pay attention.  
"Well.... My dad told me if you skip rocks with the one you love..." He skipped a rock and it skipped 3 times the dove into the water. "You will be together forever. Because when it skips once, thats I, twice is I Love, and three times is I Love You." He skipped another rock but this time each skip it took he spoke "I Love You"  
He looked at Sakura who was breathing heavily and her eyes were half way closed.  
"SAKURA!!"  
"Syaoran...." she said his name as she tried finding a rock. With the last bit of her strength she tossed it into the water. It skipped three times. *Perfect* they both thought in unison. She looked back up at him and he looked down at her. For the last time emerald eyes locked with amber eyes."I Love You Syaoran..." she whispered as she drifted off into a heavenly sleep.  
"Sakura... SAKURA!! NO!!!!!! SAKURA.... please... stay awake..." Tears ran down his warm cheek and dropped onto Sakura's face. He cried and cried for her to come back to life but he knew it was no use. He took out a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a 14k diamond ring. But if you look at it closely you could see the name 'Sakura' engraved in the diamond. He slipped it gently on her finger and he touched her face.  
"We'll be together Sakura... Forever. In life and in death..."  
  
The End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::sniff::sniff:: HOW SAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My gosh I can't believe my friend told me this sad story.... But to think, they loved each other so much that they both risked their lives for one another. I don't know if this is a true story or not. My friend just told me that her other friend told her this story. I left some parts out of it because it would just confuse you. So how did you like the story? I can not make a sequel to this story because there is no sequel. I don't want to make ruin this original story either by making a sequel. If any of you would like to then you may do so. Just tell me when you do so I could read it! I hoped you liked it as much as I did. I want to give a special thanks to Kristina for telling me this story. I want to know what you guys think about it so please review... Until next time! bye!  
  
  
  



End file.
